mrokopediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zaawansowany Arsenał
Zaawansowana Zbrojownia (ang. Advanced Armory) jest Uposażeniem konspiracji łowców Grupy Uderzeniowej: VALKYRIE w Łowca: Czuwanie. Jako współczesna, postępowa grupa łowców o wielkiej ilości zasobów do dyspozycji, VALKYRIE skupiło się na technicznych i naukowych aspektach walki ze stworzeniami ciemności miast zajmowania się magią. Ekwipunek, który opracowali jest dość potężny i trzymany w ścisłej tajemnicy. By agent VALKYRIE mógł wykorzystać broń lub pancerz konspiracji, musi pierw mieć on wszczepiony w ciało specjalny chip RFID, który wyzwala specjalną częstotliwą pozwalającą na korzystanie z instrumentu; ktokolwiek próbujący wykorzystać broń bez posiadania chipu będzie miał ją zablokowaną. Istnieje kilka typów zbrojowni, która jest "odnawialna"; to znaczy, są wykorzystywane przez użytek i muszą zostać zastąpione przed następną misją czy spotkaniem. Agent VALKYRIE, zależnie od swojego statusu oraz misji, ma wydawane tylko tyle odnawialnego ekwipunku na raz. Narzędzia arsenału * to Kompozytowe Ładunki (ang. Compound Rounds): Odnawialne. Pociski wykorzystujące mieszankę różnych nadnaturalnych słabości na raz. Zadają Zabójcze obrażenia (nawet przeciwko nadnaturalnym istotom normalnie otrzymującym Stłuczenia od kul) and 9-Powtórkę. * to Eteryczne Ładunki (ang. Etheric Rounds): Odnawialne. Kula zbombardowana specjalną energią pozwalającą jej na przeszywanie duchowej materii. * Pogromca Wiedźm (ang. Witch Buster): Elektroniczna przynęta projektująca fałśzywy sygnał, wyzwalając Zaletę Zmysłu Niewidzianego. * or Eteryczne Gogle (ang. Etheric Goggles): Wraz z działaniem jako regularne gogle noktowizyjne, pozwalają także posiadaczowi dostrzec obiekty w Zmierzchu. * Hemofilia (ang. The Bleeder): Narzędzie wypychające krew z ciała wampira przy użyciu. * Pęta Gleipnir (ang. Gleipnir Restraints): Narzędzie pozwalające łowcy na zdobycie nadnaturalnych istot, o ile nie są w stanie przywołać siły dwukrotnie przekraczającej użytkownika. * Granat Równoważący (ang. Equalizer Grenade): Odnawialne. Specjalny granat emitujący częstotliwość uniemożliwiającą zmianę kształtu. * Mechanizm Dróżnika (ang. The Gatekeeper Device): Czarny, pełny kombinezon pozwalający na transport do i z alternatywnych wymiarów jak Podziemie czy Cień. Istnieje jedynie pięć takowych. * or Wielofunkcyjny System Namierzający Gungir (ang. Gungnir Multi-Function Targeting System): Instrument automatycznie namierzający dowolną istotę nadnaturalną. * VDSB (ang. VDSB): Bomba chwilowo przypominająca światło słoneczne. * Eteryczny Tropiciel (ang. Etheric Tracker): Broń wystrzeliwujące śrut, który może zostać wykorzystany do tropienia istot w eterycznych i fizycznych dziedzinach. * Serum Munin (ang. Munin Serum): Renewable. Narkotyk wymazujący do sześciu godzin z pamięci osoby. * or Działo Mjolnir (ang. Mjolnir Cannon): "Działo promieniowe" emitujące ekstremalnie silny elektromagnetyczny strumień osmażający dowolne cele na swojej drodze. Narzędzia łowcze na wiedźmy * Wyjący Pistolet (ang. Screamer Pistol): Broń generująca ultra-niski ton, rozpraszający koncentrację w żyjących istotach. Narzędzia antyhemofagowe * Zaprawowe Ładunki (ang. Hod Rounds): Pociski z jemioły wykorzystywane przeciw wampirom. Spowity w grubych włóknach, ładunek rozpryskuje się przy uderzeniu, działając jak miniaturowe kołki. * or Przyłbica Huginn (ang. Huginn Visor): Specjalnie hartowane okulary słoneczne zapobiegające wampirowi wejrzeć w umysł łowcy. Ekskluzywniejsze wersje mają postać kontaktową. * Wizjer Odyna (ang. Odin Reticle): Przymocowany do większej wersji Huginn, Wizjer Odyna wykorzystuje oprogramowanie powidoku do lokalizacji wampirów. * Osobisty Miotacz Ognia Logehamarr(ang. Logehamarr Personal Flamethrower): Ustawiony na użytek przeciwpiechotny, Logehamarr wykorzystuje się do walki naziemnej z ENI by je odepchnąć do tyłu. Narzędzia łowcze na drapieżników * Emiter Częstotliwościowych Impulsów(ang. Frequency Pulse Emitter): Odnawialne Granat wyzwalający wysokotonowy hałas wpływający na wyczulone zmysły nadnaturalnych. * Pojazd Urbanistycznego Reagowania(ang. Urban Response Vehicle): Specjalne Lekko opancerzony pojazd o specjalnym uzbrojeniu i cechach nie odróżniających go od zwyczajnego vana. Narzędzia łowcze na seryjnych morderców * to Ładunki Kojące(ang. Tranq Rounds): Odnawialne Specjalnie wyprodukowane pociski pasujące do większości podstawowej broni i wypuszczające szybko działające środki uspokajające przy kontakcie cielesnym. Im potężniejsza i bardziej złożona broń, tym więcej kropek potrzebował będzie agent do ich uzyskania. Źródła